projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Han
is from the Street Fighter series. She is a skilled practitioner of Taekwondo, and an elite assassin for S.I.N under the codename Spider. Cruel, sadistic, and vengeful, she won't hestitate to use any means neccessary to defeat her foes. Profile Juri's family was targeted by Shadaloo because her father targeted them as a lawyer for organized crime operations. During the ordeal, her parents were killed and gravely injured her left eye. In the S.I.N. labs, she undergoes operation on her eye, and had the Feng Shui Engine installed inside her. This gave her an increase in ki, power, and speed. On her first mission to test the power of her new eye, Chun-Li, Cammy, and Guile were called in to stop her rampage. Chun-Li arrived on the scene just as Juri took out the gunmen, and a fight ensued. Juri managed to knock out the Interpol agent, but didn't finish her due to her eye malfunctioning. After repairs are done, Seth, the CEO of S.I.N., assigns Juri another mission: capture Bison's elite assassins, the Dolls. She heads toward the base along with several S.I.N. operatives, and manage to defeat every one of them with her Feng Shui Engine. After capturing two of them, Juni and Juli, they head to the plane scheduled to take them away. After Cammy and Guile arrive, they have a heated battle with Juri emerging victorious. As the plane takes off, Cammy leaps aboard for one final match. An intense battle followed, but Juri pushes one of the stretchers and it collides with Cammy, making them both fall off. They survive due to soft snow breaking their fall. Seth hosts a fighting tournament and Juri sees it as an opportunity to have some fun. She encounters Chun-Li and Cammy again, but the results of their fights are unknown. As she is about to crush Seth, it is revealed that she was to serve S.I.N. as long as it suited her purposes. After taunting Seth about being Bison's spare body, she crushes his Tanden Engine with her heels. Trivia: She also appears in Street Fighter X Tekken where she reluctantly teams up with Bison. Crosspedia Entry An agent of S.I.N. and a practitioner of Taekwondo. Along with losing her parents to M. Bison, she also lost her own left eye. S.I.N. eventually replaced her missing eye with the "Feng Shui Engine", a device that greatly increases ki energy and thus gives her superhuman powers. Although ostensibly cooperating with S.I.N., and carrying out assassinations for them under the codename "Spider," she actually has secret designs to use her superior, Seth, for her own ends. She is short-tempered and cunning, and is often provocative and derogatory. She is also a hedonist who simply enjoys destruction, and the majority of her actions are determined by whether she thinks it will be fun or not. Gameplay Juri makes his debut in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive as Boss Unit. She seeks V-Dural and bring her back to S.I.N., however, she is defeated by the heroes and she as V-Dural escape from Roppongi. Later, she reappears in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time who is ordered by Seth to capture Jin, kill Heihachi and collect fighting data for V-Dural, for this, Seth reconfigures Alisa and V-Dural as Juri's bodyguards. She then appears in Akihabara for complete his mission, however, it is interrumped by Haken and Kaguya, who seeks Phantom, the Haken's robot who has gone rogue, however, Juri is interested in Phantom and intends to keep it, but she is defeated and retreats from the place. In Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield, she is summoned by Due to attack the heroes, but she is defeated and retreats from the Pyramid, however, at the end of Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance, she is late for her battle against the heroes, so she goes to Schlafen Celeste. In Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality, she hears all of Seth's plan and proceeds to kill Seth, however, she is persuaded by Chun-Li and joins the heroes to defeat him. Juri uses her Taekwondo skills as well as her Feng Shui Engine to deal pain to her opponents. Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone Enemy Attack List Project X Zone 2 Enemy Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone Enemy Skill Themes Her theme is the "Volcanic Rim Stage" from Street Fighter IV, same as Ken Masters Music Project X Zone -Volcanic Rim Stage-『Extended』|Volcanic Rim Stage (Street Fighter IV) Quotes List of Quotes - Juri Han Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-05-16h35m20s228.png|Hurts, doesn't it? Juri Han Solo Attack.PNG Juri Han Multi Attack.PNG Juri_ssfiv.jpg|Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV offical artwork) SFXT-Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Art-Juri_Han.jpg|Juri (Street Fighter X Tekken) 2739927-4284570-thumbnail.jpg|Juri Vs. Bison (Super Street Fighter IV) street_fighter_x_tekken_juri_han_vs_ling_xiaoyu_2_by_themilkguy-d53q6jc.jpg|Juri Vs. Xiaoyu (Street Fighter X Tekken) Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Solo Characters Category:Antagonist